Surprise du destin
by space1994
Summary: Calliope Lénox mène une vie tranquille, elle a une meilleure amie génial, pas de petit ami à l'horizon. Elle est en deuxième année de médicomagie et va bientôt commencer un stage à Sainte Mangouste. Mais quand un fou débarque pour lui dire que c'est un vampire, les choses tournent à la catastrophe. D'autant plus que le fou n'en est peu être pas un.


**Une petite one-shot que j'ai écrit pour le plaisir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

_ Calliope tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je me retournais pour voir qui venais de me parler. C'était Lily ma meilleure amie. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

_Non c'est bon. Je peux porter carton toute seul. Dis-je en prenant le dit carton a bras le corps.

_Franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens tant a déménager.

Je regardais mon amie, un sourcil levé.

_Bon ok cette chambre n'est plus vraiment…au goût du jour. Mais tu as voulu déménager de chez toi pour venir ici. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à retourner chez ta mère adoptive ?

_Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et puis maintenant c'est différent, il y a deux ans j'étais bouleversé d'apprendre qu'en faite tata et tonton m'avait adopté et qu'on n'avait aucun lien de parenté. J'ai mal réagi et je veux me faire pardonner. Je me fiche qu'on n'ait pas de lien de sang, elle m'a élevé et puis la maison me manque.

_Maison ? Je suis déjà allé chez toi et c'est un vrai taudis. Pire que cette chambre.

_Lily ! Je te signal que cette maison c'est tout ce que tata Moira pouvait acheter, après la mort de tonton George.

Elle soupira et m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

_Désolé, mais c'est juste que j'aimais bien l'idée qu'on habitait pas loin l'une de l'autre. Et puis ce sera plus compliqué pour toi, les études de médicomagie, maintenant avec le transport et tout.

_Mais non je transplanerais et puis on habitait peu être près l'une de l'autre mais toi tu vis avec James, alors on ne se voyais pas tant que ça. Et puis médicomage c'est pas pire que de vouloir intégrer le magemagot niveau étude.

_C'est clair.

Nous avons rigolé toute les deux. Je me redressais et observais ma meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années à Poudlard. C'était toujours une petite rousse au caractère bien trempé. Elle qui aimait prendre la défense des élèves de Poudlard, elle avait décidé de poursuivre dans la voix du droit. Moi je m'étais orienté vers le médicale. J'adorais soigner des gens.

Qui aurait pu croire en nous regardant qu'on partageait une amitié incroyable toute les deux. On était tellement différente elle et moi. Quand elle était petite et rousse aux yeux verts, moi j'étais une grande brune aux yeux bleu. On avait vite sympathisé a Poudlard et on ne se lâchait plus depuis.

On ne se voyait plus autant depuis qu'on avait fini nos études à Poudlard. On avait bien pensé vivre en colocation mais finalement Lily avait préféré s'installer avec son amoureux. Je ne m'en étais pas plainte. James aurait débarqué a tout bout de champs et ça m'aurait déranger dans mes études. Et comme j'avais pris une chambre de bonne au dessus d'un commerce quand j'avais découvert que j'étais une véritable orpheline, sans aucune famille je n'avais pas changé de logement. Mais on s'était expliquer avec ma tante, c'est comme ça que j'appellais ma mère adoptive, j'allais réenménager dans la maison familiale. Lily était venu pour que je puisse profité de sa voiture, une invention moldu extrêmement utile.

Je posais le dernier carton dans son coffre. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et m'étirait le dos. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire mais mes livres pesaient une tonne.

_Oh au faite, tu ne voudrais pas venir à l'appart ce soir ? On fait une petite fête avec James.

Je lui adressais un sourire narquois.

_Par petite fête, tu entends que James a invité tous ses potes et que toi tu ne veux pas être seule avec eux, du coup tu m'invites ?

_Ouais c'est ça. Me répondit-elle avec une moue grognon.

Lily et James avaient eux le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre au premier regard. Après plusieurs années de ''je te déteste, non je ne suis pas intéresser, je peux très bien vivre sans toi'' il avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que l'amour était au rendez vous.

_Allez dit oui. En plus Sirius sera là ce soir.

Elle me lança un regard suggestif. Le seul problème depuis qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son Roméo, c'est qu'elle s'était mis en tête que je devais aussi vivre se bonheur. J'avais eu le malheur en sixième année de lui dire que je trouvais Sirius mignon. Depuis elle ne me lâchait plus avec lui. Et comme j'étais sa meilleure amie et que Sirius était le meilleur ami de James, nous ne pouvions que finir ensemble. En tout qu'a d'après eux.

Moi je n'étais pas presser de me caser. Un petit ami serait été trop encombrant pendant mes études. Et Sirius n'avait quand a lui aucune envie de partager son corps avec une seule fille. On avait tous les deux finis par sympathiser, à force de supporter les tentatives de rapprochement de nos amis. On était ami mais sans plus. Enfin peu être avec un plus.

C'était vers la fin de notre septième année. Les examens approchaient et tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'a ça. On avait don organisé une petite fête entre Gryffondor pour se détendre. Et qui dit fête Gryffondor dit whisky pur feu. J'avais un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Et au miracle le lendemain je me réveillais dans un lit inconnu avec non pas une ou deux mais trois surprises. Premièrement j'avais une gueule de bois d'enfer, je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne toucherais au whisky. Deuxièmement, j'étais nu et j'avais mal au ventre, avec en prime une légère envie de vomir mon whisky. Et troisième surprise et pas des moindre, je n'étais pas seule dans le lit. Sirius était allongé a coté de moi, nu comme un ver lui aussi.

Comme un plus un font deux, j'avais réussi à comprendre que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec le tombeur de l'école. Dur constat, en plus je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas. J'avais bien sur hurlé comme une idiote, réveillant Sirius et mon mal de tête par la même occasion. On peut dire que j'avais tout gagné.

Sirius avait très bien pris la chose. On était ami et adulte après tout. Pour lui c'était normal. Pour moi non. Je m'étais enfui en courant, j'avais embarqué son drap et oublier mes vêtements. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a toujours ma petite culotte, un trophée sans doute.

Chose encore plus bizarre, on avait recommencé. Et de fils en aiguille on était devenu des sexes friends. Si ma tata venait à l'apprendre elle ferait une attaque. Lily aussi. Ses tentatives pour nous mettre ensemble moi et Sirius ne fonctionnerait jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que notre relation actuelle nous convenais très bien.

Il me permettait de satisfaire mes besoins sans pour autant avoir le coté chiant d'une relation. Je ne sais pas quel avantage Sirius avait dans notre arrangement. Je suppose que pour lui toute partie de jambe en l'air était bonne à prendre.

Le trajet dura environ une heure. J'habitais dans une petite maison avec tata. Elle était biscornue, délabré et mal chauffé. Mais c'était mon chez moi. La présence de tata la rendait chaleureuse et accueillante. Lily réussi à me convaincre de venir. Alice et Franck seraient là aussi, ce qui me rassura. Alice était ma deuxième meilleure amie, et avec elle à mes coté je savais que je pourrais supporter Lily et le fait que je serais la seule célibataire.

Tata nous attendait sur le pas de la porte, elle nous adressa un sourire radieux. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait être aussi joyeuse. La vie n'avait pas été sympa avec elle. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant avec son mari. Et quand ils ont finalement pu m'adopter, mon tonton est parti peu de temps après, emporter par une attaque cardiaque. J'avais en plus refusé de la voir pendant plus d'un an. Alors que j'étais la seule famille qui lui restait.

Elle nous fit entré. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis mon départ. Le parquet était toujours vieux, certaines lattes étaient disjointes. Le mur du salon penchait toujours selon un angle improbable. On déposa les cartons dans ma chambre, celle du bas. Tata avait sa chambre au premier, ou il y avait une salle de bain et une autre petite chambre.

_Lily tu veux boire un peu de thé ?

_Non merci madame, James m'attend pour faire à manger.

Lily se tourna vers moi.

_T'oublies pas hum, ce soir vingt heure. Et ne sois pas en retard comme la dernière fois.

Je lui tirais la langue. Je sais c'est puéril surtout quand on a vingt ans mais bon.

_la dernière fois, je révisais c'est pour ça qu je suis arriver un peu en retard.

Lily m'envoya un regard noir.

_Ca va je serais à l'heure. T'as vraiment de la chance de m'avoir comme ami. D'autre t'aurai laisser seule avec les maraudeurs.

_Et il y aurait eu un meurtre.

_Je croyait que tu aimais bien les amis de James.

_Oui mais je les aimes surtout quand il ne sont pas là. Sirius passe encore, de toute façon il est tout le temps chez nous, mais quand ils sont tout les quatre c'est infernale. Ils se remémorent leur exploit à l'école.

_Dur.

_Bon allez je file.

Elle m'envoya un bisou et partit au volant de sa voiture. Tata m'adressa un sourire. J'allais dans ma chambre pour déballer mes affaires. J'avais fini de vider la moitié des cartons quand un bruit strident retentit. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était atroce.

Je me relevais en titubant pour allez voir d'où venait se bruit et aussi pour l'arrêter. Je déboulais du couloir. Tata était devant la télé, à regarder une diffusion de patinage artistique.

_Qu'est c qu'il y a Cali ?

_T'entend pas ce bruit ?

_Non. Me dit-elle en me regardant inquiète.

_C'est bizarre, moi je l'entend d'ailleurs c'est horrible.

Elle se leva pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le bruit venait de s'arrêter, je me redressais, les yeux grands ouverts. La télé montrait une interview des patineurs.

_Cali sa va mieux ?

_Oui c'est passé.

L'écran montra un nouveau couple sur la glace. Le bruit revint, horriblement strident.

_Tata, je crois que c'est la télé.

_Tu es sur ?

Je hochais la tête et fis une grimace. Bon sang ce que c'est désagréable. Tata se dirigea vers la télé et l'éteignit. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement.

_Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête.

_C'est étrange je n'ai rien entendu, pourtant j'étais juste devant la télévision.

J'adressais lui un sourire malicieux.

_C'est parce que tu deviens sourde.

Je reçu une petite claque en réponse.

_Allez va finir de déballer tes affaires. Sinon tu vas être en retard et Lily t'en voudras.

Je haussais les épaules et m'éloignais.

Déballer et ranger toute mes affaires me pris tout le reste de l'après midi. Je culpabilisais de ne pas réviser mes cours. Mais si j'ouvrais un livre je ne serais jamais a l'heure pour la fête. Et puis je connaissais toutes mes leçons, alors je n'avais aucune raison de stresser pour mon stage.

Dans deux jours j'allais commencer un stage à Sainte Mangouste. J'allais mettre en application ce que j'avais appris pendant un an et demi. Le rythme allait être plus intense vu que je travaillerais et qu'en plus je devrais apprendre mes cours. Mais je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose de ma vie.

Il était dix neuf heures quarante cinq. Et j'étais bloqué devant mon armoire. Je ne savais pas qu'elle tenu mettre. Tout ce que j'avais essayé n'allait pas. Le tissu me grattait ou alors je ne me sentais pas bien. En plus Lily ne m'avait pas dit comment je devais m'habiller.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mes vêtements. Je soupirais et fini par prendre un haut en soie turquoise, qui faisait ressortir mes yeux et un pantalon en tissu noir. C'était assez classe sans l'être trop. Et le haut en soie avait au moins le mérite de ne pas m'irrité. Je descendis dire au revoir a tata et transplanais. James et Lily habitaient dans un grand appartement en plein cœur du Londres sorcier. Les parents de James avaient les moyens de lui donner le meilleur. Au début ça gênait un peu Lily mais elle s'était vite habituée. J'atterris au pied de leur immeuble. Plus tard quand j'aurai fini mes études et que je gagnerais bien ma vie, j'habiterais dans un immeuble comme celui là. En attendant je resterais vivre avec tata Moira.

Je sonnais, aucun bruit ne me parvint. Bizarre. Je reculais pour vérifier mais non je ne m'étais pas trompé d'étage. Je frappais à la porte. Finalement James vint m'ouvrir.

_Ha salut.

Il regarda sa montre.

_Incroyable t'es à l'heure !

_Très drôle James.

Je le détaillais, il portait un polo et un jean. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en pétard mais de ce coté là plus personne n'avait d'espoir. Les cheveux de James possèdent une vie propre et il n'aime pas obéir aux règles. Il avait retiré ses lunettes. Et il me regardait avec un air satisfait. Je le poussais pour rentrer dans leur appartement. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité.

La lumière s'alluma.

_Joyeux anniversaire !

Lily, Alice, et tout les autres avaient bondi de derrière le canapé. J'avais crié, ils m'avaient surpris et les pétards magiques qui explosaient, me blessaient les tympans.

_Bande d'abruti vous m'avez fait peur !

James passa derrière moi et me prit par les épaules.

_Alors tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait oublier de te le fêter !

Il m'entraîna vers les autres. Sirius s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

_Remet toi ma vieille, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. Dit-elle un brin ironique et moqueur.

_C'est qui que tu traite de vieille ! Viens par la tu vas voir, jeune con.

Je m'amusais à le poursuivre a travers la pièce. Je le laissais en paix une fois que je lui eu dûment astiquer le cuir chevelu.

_Vous vous êtes quand même trompé. Mon anniversaire c'était il y a deux jours.

_Oui mais madame ''je bosse moi'' tu n'as pas répondu a nos appel et tu étais trop occupé a travailler. Répondit Lily.

_Rooh sa va, a t'écouter on dirait que je ne fais que travailler, alors que c'est faux.

_Justement prouve nous que tu sais toujours t'amuser. S'exclama Alice en approchant avec un verre de champagne dans chaque main.

_Ok. Dis-je en lui prenant l'un de ses verres.

La soirée touchait a sa fin. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu passer un moment avec eux. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié mon anniversaire.

_Bon je vais devoir y aller, Moira ne sera pas contente si je rentre trop tard. Dis-je en me levant.

Plusieurs protestations s'élevèrent, juste pour la forme. A quatre heure du matin passer tout le monde ne pensaient qu'a rejoindre son lit. Lily et James nous mirent à la porte avec beaucoup de soulagement. Tous me firent leurs adieux et transplanèrent. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retournais pour me retrouver avec un Sirius tout sourire.

_On va ou maintenant ? Me dit-il charmeur.

_Toi je sais pas, mais moi je rentre dormir. Je commence lundi a travaillé.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit si possible. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je réprimais un gémissement. Le salaud, il savait que c'était un point sensible. J'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

_Non…je…je dois rentrer…

Ses dents me mordillèrent la peau, cette fois ci je gémis pour de bon. Mes mains vinrent d'elles même s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Il rigolait doucement, il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il avait raison ça faisait longtemps et mon corps le réclamait.

Je continuais à protester pour la forme. Même quand il transplana. C'était la première fois que je venais, d'habitude c'était lui qui venait dans mon minuscule appartement. Je ne fis pas attention à la décoration. La seule chose qui m'importait c'était ses mains qui me caressaient à travers mes vêtements, et son lit qui semblait très loin.

Sirius me débarrassa de mon top sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je me détachais de lui avec un temps de retard.

_Mon haut ! Tu l'as complètement déchiré…

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et j'oubliais pourquoi je lui en voulais. Je lui rendis la pareille en arrachant sa chemise. Les boutons s'éparpillèrent parterre. Je me mis a caresser son torse, oh mon dieu il était parfait, juste parfait ! Sirius poussa un grognement, il me retira mon soutien gorge. Je gémis en le sentant toucher ma poitrine. Mes mains se dirigèrent d'elle-même vers le bas. Je me débattis pendant un instant avec sa ceinture. Elle me résistait cette saleté.

_Attend laisse moi faire. Dit-il en s'éloignant pour retirer sa ceinture et son pantalon. Ses chaussettes ne firent pas exception.

Je me mordis les lèvres quand je vis qu'il était déjà excité. Sirius recommença à m'embrasser. Je sentis mes genoux buter contre le bord du lit. Il me poussa et je m'étalais dessus. En un clin d'œil Sirius était sur moi, sa bouche s'activant sur ma poitrine et m'arrachant des cris. Je le sentais sourire pendant qu'il me rendait folle.

Je me frottais contre lui tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos. Un sourire machiavélique étira mes lèvres quand je l'entendis gémir à son tour. Sirius releva la tête. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au visage. Il secoua la tête, ça lui donnait un coté sauvage, qui m'excita encore plus.

_Tu triches là.

Je lui adressais un sourire narquois et commençais à glousser. Mon rire s'étouffa dans ma gorge quand il me retira mon pantalon et qu'il commença à me caresser. Oh oui ! Il connaissait mon corps par cœur et il savait en jouer avec virtuosité. Je commençais à gémir et à me tortiller sous lui.

Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi mais il ne m'amenait jusqu'à l'orgasme, s'arrêtant juste avant.

_Sirius…s'il te plait…

Je n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus. Un bruit de déchirure parvint à mes oreilles. Je tournais la tête pour voir se qui restait de ma culotte volé a travers la chambre. Il s'enfonça en moi avec force. Je criais et accompagnais ses mouvements.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était allongé l'un contre l'autre pantelant et le souffle court. Sirius avait les yeux fermer, moi aussi j'avais envie de dormir. Mais je devais rentrer, sinon Moira allait vraiment s'inquiété. Elle tolérait que je rentre à des heures tardives mais pas que je découche. Je me levais pour récupérer mes vêtements.

_Tu pourrais rester dormir. Me dit une voix ensommeillée.

Sirius me regardais, coucher sur le flanc. Sa tête tenait sur sa main et il avait les yeux a moitié fermé.

_Pas possible, Moira déteste quand je découche.

Un grognement me répondit. Sirius venait de s'affaler sur son lit. Je trouvais enfin tous mes vêtements. Ma culotte était irrécupérable, mais un reparo vint à bout des dommages subits par mon haut.

Je rentrais chez moi. Tata Moira dormait a point fermé. Heureusement que j'avais la chambre du bas. Les escaliers grincent tellement qu'un retour à la maison discret aurait été impossible. Je me glissais sous mes couvertures avec délice. Le sommeil m'emporta immédiatement.

Le frottement de ma couverture me réveilla. Je venais de me tourner pour échapper à un rayon de soleil. Je grimaçais. C'était comme si j'avais dormi dans des draps remplit de verre piller. J'ouvris un œil paresseusement. J'entendais tata s'activer en bas, elle écoutait une chanson d'un groupe de rock sorcier.

Je me redressais, et me débarrassais de ma couverture. J'allais devoir changer de drap. Je sortis de ma chambre.

_Bonjour ma puce ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? J'ai tellement bien dormi que je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Je m'installais a table. Tata me tendis immédiatement une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œuf sur le plat. J'avalais le tout. Je tendis mon assiette.

_Je peux en ravoir. Je meurs de faim.

_Bien sur, mais va prendre ta douche en attendant que ça cuise.

Je montais à l'étage. Mon miroir me rendit une image pas terrible. J'avais des super cernes et le teint pale comme tout. Je frottais un peu mes joues pour les colorer. Rien a faire, ma peau ne voulait pas changer de couleur. Je me débarrassais de mon pyjama en soupirant. J'avais des marques d'irritation sur les bras et les jambes.

Je pris une douche brûlante. Ça me fit un bien fou. L'eau détendit tous les muscles crispés à cause du stress et de ma partie de jambe en l'air avec Sirius. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette gigantesque. Je rejoignis ma chambre.

J'enfilais un jean et un T-shirt en coton qui ne me grattait pas trop. Ça faisait trois ou quatre jours que la sensation du tissu sur ma peau me dérangeait. J'allais devoir faire un tour pour trouver de nouveau habit. Je pris ma baguette et me lançais un sort de contraception. On avait oublié de prendre nos précautions hier mais je n'étais pas du genre à tomber enceinte comme ça. Lorsque j'aurais des enfants, ce sera parce que moi et mon mari on l'aura décidé. Pas parce que j'avais oublié de me protéger.

Je rejoignis tata Moira dans la cuisine. Je dévorais la nouvelle assiette qu'elle me tendit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième que je me sentis enfin rassasié.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée. Je voulais prendre le plus d'avance possible sur mes cours. Quand je sortais enfin la tête d'un de mes livres, il était 20 heure passé.

J'allais dans la cuisine. Tata Moira était encore devant les fourneaux. Une bonne odeur s'échappait du four. J'en eu l'eau a la bouche. Ma tante se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

_Je t'ai préparé du poulet avec des pommes de terre.

_Miam.

Mon ventre se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort. On discutait toute les deux. Un moustique vint se poser sur mon bras. Je le chassais d'u geste de la main, mais il continua à me tourner autour.

Je finis par arrêter de regarder tata Moira pour me concentrer sur le moustique. Moira rigola.

_Attend je vais chercher la tapette a mouche.

_Non laisse c'est bon.

Je ne quittais pas le moustique des yeux. J'arrivais a le voir se déplacer, alors qu'avant non. Je finis par l'avoir et on pu passer a table. Le repas était délicieux. Tata Moira était une cuisinière de génie. On avait toujours mangé des plats délicieux avec elle. Elle m'avait appris a cuisiné mais je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'elle.

Une fois encore je mangeais comme un ogre. Tata me regarda avec un sourire tendre.

_Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_Oh pour rien. C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te régales.

Je lui renvoyais son sourire. On débarrassa la table et j'allais me coucher. Demain était un jour important. J'allais commencer mon stage à l'hôpital. Si je réussissais j'étais quasiment sur de réussir mes études. Le stage d'un mois était une sorte de teste. Tout ceux qui le réussissaient finissaient par devenir médicomage. Ceux qui le loupaient n'arrivaient jamais à devenir des médicomages même s'il travaillait sans relâche après.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Mes draps m'irritaient, pareille pour mon pyjama, même si je les avais changé. J'entendais le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Quand j'arrivais à m'endormir, je me réveillais, ave le ventre qui gargouille et une envie de manger. Le lendemain, j'étais dans un état pitoyable et j'avais vidé presque tout le frigo. Je me préparais rapidement pour rejoindre Sainte Mangouste. Je laissais un mot a tata Moira pour m'excuser d'avoir tout manger et pour lui dire que je passerais prendre des courses en rentrant.

Je transplanais, j'atterris non loin de l'hôpital. J'avais environ quinze minutes d'avance. Je rentrais dedans et me rendis à l'accueil. Une secrétaire m'indiqua le chemin à suivre.

_Calliope !

Je me retournais, c'était Heath mon ami, il courrait pour me rattraper. Je ralentis.

_Salut ! Tu sais ou il fut allé ? Me demanda-t-il complètement essoufflé.

_Oui suis moi. Et évite de courir comme un fou la prochaine fois. Ça t'évitera de cracher un poumon juste avant le début du stage.

On arriva dans une grande salle blanche. Toute notre promotion était là. Une grande femme blonde avec des lunettes et un air stricte arriva.

_Bien j'espère que vous êtes tous là. Je me présente je suis le docteur Simons, c'est moi qui suis charger de vous durant votre stage. C'est-à-dire que je serais informé de tout vos fait et geste. Bien je vais vous expliquez comment cela va se passer. Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire visiter l'hôpital, d alors ouvrez bien vos yeux parce qu'après ce sera a vous de vous débrouillez. Ensuite vous serez réparti au hasard avec un médicomage qui sera chargé de vous. Il vous enseignera ce que vous ne savez pas encore et il évaluera ce que vous êtes sensé savoir. Inutile de vous précisez que si votre évaluation est positive vous pourrez revenir ici lors de votre quatrième et dernière année d'étude ou vous ferez votre internat.

Elle nous foudroya du regard.

_Est ce que tout le monde a bien compris ?

_Oui madame ! Répondit tout le monde.

Heath se pencha vers moi.

_Pas sympathique la nana. Elle devrait coucher plus souvent. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je réprimais un éclat de rire. Heath était un vrai guignol quand il voulait. C'était un peu le grand frère que je n'aurais jamais. Sauf qu'un grand frère ne vous encouragerais pas à couchez avec un ami et il ne vous envierait pas non plus. Parce que bien sur Heath est gay. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

_Heath arrête c'est pas le moment de rigoler.

_Mon chou, c'est toujours le moment pour rigoler. Me rétorqua-t-il sérieux.

Mais il fit l'effort de ce taire. Je le remerciais silencieusement. Il était capable de charmer tout le monde avec un propos désobligeant mais ce n'était pas mon cas et je ne voulait pas me mettre notre patronne a dos.

La visite de l'hôpital fut un vrai calvaire. Je m'efforçais de retenir tout ce que Simons nous disait et en plus je mourais de faim. J'avais pourtant bien manger. Heath s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me soutenir. Je lui adressais un vague sourire de remerciement.

_Bien nous avons fait le tour. Vous allez maintenant pouvoir allez manger a la cafétéria. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, pour vous répartir entre divers professeurs.

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement. J'avais cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Heath me porta pratiquement jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il m'installa sur une chaise.

_Bon je vais allez nous prendre un truc a manger. Tu veux quoi ?

_Tout.

Heath se mit à rigoler mais il s'interrompit vite quand il vit que j'étais sérieuse.

_Ok bouge pas mon chou je reviens.

Je lui adressais un petit signe de tête. Je posais la tête contre la table. Je me sentais faible et en plus j'avais mal à la tête. Comme si tout les bruits qui m'entouraient venait résonner dans ma boite crânienne.

J'arrivais même à entendre les deux médicomages qui parlaient d'une nouvelle potion contre la calvitie, au fond a droite. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur. Ce n'était pas normal, je ne devrais pas pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

Toute mon inquiétude disparut quand Heath revint avec deux plateau charger de nourriture. Je le remerciais et entamais mon repas avec énergie.

Nous étions de retour dans la salle ou Simons nous avait laissé.

_Bien, alors je vais vous présentez les médicomages qui s'occuperont de vous. Vous allez vous mettre par binôme. Le mage qui tirera au hasard votre binôme, deviendra votre mentor.

Je regardais Heath, on était tout les deux d'accord pour se mettre en binôme. Les autres mirent un peu plus de temps à choisir leur binôme. Le tirage au sort commença enfin.

C'est une femme, de docteur Michels, d'une trentaine d'année qui nous tira au sort. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille. Elle nous emmena dans une partit de l'hôpital spécialiser dans le soin des enfants et des adolescents. Elle nous appris que c'est ici que nous serions traiter Heath et moi si nous avions un problème de santé. Elle nous présenta à l'infirmière.

Heath et moi devions accueillir les patients et s'occuper d'eux si nécessaire. Et aussi faire ce qu'on nous disait. Le docteur Michels nous appris comment faire des points de suture a la façon des moldu et des sorciers. Elle nous montra comment réaliser des bandages ou changer des pansements.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais sur les rotules. Je ne pensais pas que rester debout tout le temps pouvait être si épuisant. Je sortais de l'hôpital et m'étirais. Je devais encore passer faire des courses avants de rentrer a la maison.

Le supermarché le plus proche n'était qu'a dix minute a pied. Je décidais d'y aller sans avoir recours à la magie. L'air était froid même pour un mois de février, le soleil se couchait. J'avais a peine fait une dizaine de mètre quand un homme surgit devant moi. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de continuer mon chemin.

Je me retournais pour le fixer méchamment. Sa main serrait mon bras fermement et avec la sensibilité que j'avais ça me faisait mal. L'homme devait avoir vingt cinq ans tout au plus. Des cheveux cuivrés lui bouclaient le long de la nuque. Il avait des lèvres pleines et une mâchoire carrée. Il était beau.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il m'attira a lui et se mit a me renifler. Je me crispais. Son geste venait de me ramener à la réaliser. Ce type était louche, peu importe s'il était beau a en damné une sainte.

_Je t'a trouvé.

Sa voix, était comme du miel chaud. Mais le charme ne prenait plus. J'avais eu une sale journée, peu être qu'a une autre occasion j'aurais pu jouer et rentrer dans son jeu mais pas la. Je me dégageais violement de son étreinte.

_Non mais sa va pas la tête ! Où est ce que tu as vu qu'on sautait sur les gens pour les renifler ! Espèce de malade !

Je partais mais il me suivit. Je me retournais pour lui dire d'arrêter de me suivre mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler. Il me plaqua contre le mur. Son sourire était froid et menaçant.

_Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles. Ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser a quelqu'un qui vient vous aider.

Je le regardais suffoqué.

_M'aider ?

Il hocha la tête et me relâcha légèrement.

_C'est le ministère qui m'envoie.

_Le ministère mais pourquoi ?

L'inconnu se mit à sourire.

_Une curieuse, c'est bien j'aime les femmes curieuses.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

_Je m'appelle Dorian. Je suis là pour te dire que tu es un vampire. Ta transition a commencé. On m'a aussi chargé de t'apprendre les ficelles du métier.

_Moi un vampire ?

Je réprimais mon envie de rire. Ok j'avais eu une journée difficile, il fallait en plus qu'un fou m'accoste pour me dire des bêtises. Je me dégageais du mur.

_Ok merci de m'avoir prévenu je ferais attention. Salut.

Je transplanais. Tata Moira vint a mas rencontre.

_Alors comment c'est passez ton premier jour de stage ?

_Epuisant.

Je lui racontais ma journée.

_Désolé tata, je devais passer faire des courses mais en sortant de l'hôpital un drôle de type m'a accoster. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher alors je suis rentré.

_C'est pas grave ma puce. A ta place j'aurai fait pareille, et puis j'ai déjà fait les courses. D'ailleurs le rôti doit être près.

_Vraiment ? Génial, je meurs de faim.

Une semaine plus tard, le fou alias Dorian me suivait toujours. Il me guettait le matin et le soir. Il n'arrêtait pas de me rabbacher que j'étais un vampire et tout.

Je l'évitais autant que possible. Mon problème de sensibilité ne s'arrangea pas. Les seuls vêtements que j'arrivais à supporter étaient des vêtements en soie, en velours ou en cachemire. Pire encore tout mes sens devenaient fou. J'entendais, voyais ou sentais des chose que je ne devrais pas entendre, voire ou sentir.

On était samedi après midi. Dans deux heures je finissais mon service. Je me tortillais pour marcher. Mon pantalon frottait sur une partie très sensible de mon anatomie et j'avais un mini orgasme à chaque pas que je faisais.

J'avais décider d'aller voir Sirius en rentrant, histoire de me soulagé un peu. Je lui avais envoyé un patronus et il était plus que ravi de ma démarche.

Je finis mon service avec un soupire de soulagement. Lorsque je sortais, Dorian était comme à son habitude entrain de m'attendre devant l'hôpital. Il vint immédiatement à ma rencontre.

_Quand vas-tu enfin m'écouter !

_Oui je sais, je suis un vampire et tout. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais c'est impossible.

J'ouvrais la bouche.

_Tu vois, pas de crocs à l'horizon. Tu as dû te tromper de personne.

_Je ne me trompe pas. Je sais que tu as tout le temps faim. Je tes vêtements t'irrite. Que tu as des maux de tête parce que tu as l'impression d'être dans une gare bondé. Je sais aussi que tu es plus pale et fatigué qu'avant. Et que tu as envie de sang.

Je le regardais. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me dérangeais. Il avait raison sur beaucoup de point. Sauf le dernier. Je n'avais pas envie de sang. Il avait bien failli m'avoir. En fait en se moment j'avais envie de faire l'amour.

_Désolée mais je dois y aller.

Je le laissais. J'avais rapidement appris qu'avec lui, le seul moyen d'avoir la paix c'était de transplaner directement. C'est ce que je fis. Je me retrouvais devant l'immeuble de Sirius. Je me retrouvais dans un état second à sonné a sa porte. Il m'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il me fit rentrer, cette fois ci je pris la peine de détailler son appartement. C'était une pièce carrée. En face de la porte se trouvait le lit. A gauche de la porte trônais un bureau. A droite c'était une cuisine américaine. Il y avait une porte qui devait être la salle de bain.

Sirius me débarrassa de mon manteau. La suite est un peu confuse. Disons que mon corps était une corde hyper tendu et sensible et que Sirius le devina très vite. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous se réveillais il se chargeait de réveiller l'autre d'une manière agréable. Nous avions dû coucher au moins trois, quatre fois.

Sirius m'avait réveiller et j'étais entrain de le chevaucher quand j'eu soudain envie de le mordre. J'avais une vu magnifique sur ses épaules et le haut de ses cheveux. Et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, incliner la tête et lécher cette bande de peau si tentante avant de la mordre sauvagement.

Au lieu de ça je me mordis violement la lèvre. Je fus surprise de sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche, c'était amer.

Une fois satisfaite je me levais et commençais à me rhabiller. Deux bras vinrent entourer ma taille.

_Je vais finir par croire que je suis un mauvais coup, vu que tu fini toujours par t'enfuir. Me dit Sirius amusé.

_Je croyais que c'était juste du sexe sans complication.

Sirius se rembrunit et me lâcha. J'avais peu être été un peu dur mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Il ne devrait pas me coller. Pas quand j'entends les battements de son cœur et que je meurs d'envie de le mordre. Je finis de me rhabiller en silence. Sirius ne fit plus rien pour me retenir.

Je sortais et transplanais chez moi. J'allais piller le frigo, faire l'amour m'avait ouvert l'appétit surtout après l'incident. Merde Dorian avait raison au final. Je devais absolument lui parler.

_Cali qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je me retournais pour voir tata Moira qui me regardais depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Je pris alors conscience que j'avais une tranche de jambon dans la bouche et une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main.

Je lui racontais tout, enfin pas exactement tout. Je ne parlais pas de Sirius, tata n'avait pas besoin de connaître ma vie sexuelle. Juste de savoir qu'elle avait adopté un vampire.

Sa réaction me surprit. Au début elle semblait vraiment surprise, mais après elle l'a étonnement bien prit. Moi je ne le prenais pas bien du tout. J'allais devenir une Dracula ambulante, et devenir une sangsue. Le rêve complet.

_Tu vas devoir écoutez ce qu'a a te dire ce Dorian.

_Ouais, mince j'aurais préféré que ce soit juste un fou.

_Je sais ma puce, mais dit toi bien que vampire ou pas je t'aime quand même et que tout ceux qui t'aiment vraiment pense comme moi.

J'eu du mal a tenir jusqu'au lundi. Dorian n'était pas là quand j'arrivais au matin. Je me montrais distraite pendant toute la journée. Heureusement pour moi Heath me couvrit. Je me promis de lui rendre le pareil un jour.

Je sortis de l'hôpital à vingt heures ce soir là. J'avais pris un truc a mangé a la cafétéria. J'avais de plus en plus souvent envie de manger. Pourtant je n'étais jamais rassasié. Pire encore j'avais l'impression de manger du caoutchouc

Dorian était là, appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face. Il me regarda manger mon sandwich avec un air ironique. Je marchais vers lui en me pressens.

_Tu as enfin compris.

Je hochais la tête, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de manger.

_Tu vas me laisser t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir ?

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête. Je me mordis les doigts. Mince j'avais déjà fini mon sandwich. Dorian rit devant mon expression dépiter. Il me prit par la main.

_Emmène moi chez toi.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'en ai marre de dormir dans la rue, alors maintenant tu m'emmenes chez toi.

Je le regardais interloqué. Il vivait dans la rue.

_Je ne savais pas ou te trouver, alors je restais ici.

_Attend t'es pas sérieusement entrain de dire que tu m'as attendu jours et nuit dans le froid ?

_Si, c'est pour ça que tu vas m'offrir le gîte et le couvert. On ne force pas un vampire comme moi à dormir dans la rue pour rien.

_Ok, ok

Je transplanais. Tata Moira arriva immédiatement.

_Alors tu as pu parler a ton…

Elle se figea en voyant Dorian. Ouais il avait cette effet la au première rencontre. Mais en général c'est avant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour vous dire que vous êtes un suceur de sang.

_Moira, Dorian n'a pas d'endroit ou aller, est ce qu'il peu rester vivre ici quelque temps.

Tata resta quelque minute à la dévisager la bouche ouverte. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

_Bien sur. Euh voyons, vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Elle est petite mais c'est la seule qu'on ait.

Dorian ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il était trop occupé à inspecter la maison. Je voyais du mépris dans ses yeux.

_Si tu n'es pas content tu peux retourner dormir dehors.

Il m'adressa un regard assassin. Mais au moins il arreta de tout analyser du regard.

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi on m'a envoyé. Elle n'est pas vampire. Dit-il en désignant Tata Moira du doigt.

_Déjà elle, elle a un nom, c'est Moira. Ensuite on en t'as pas appris que c'était mal élever de montrer quelqu'un du doigt. Et oui tata Moira n'est pas un vampire, c'est ma mère adoptive.

_Toi tu veux vraiment mourir. Dit-il en colère.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas se faire remettre a sa place. Je le voyais serrer les poings.

_Voila la chambre est prête, on ne va pas tarder à manger. Dit Tata Moira en redescendant.

Un gargouillis lui répondit. Dorian rougit légèrement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Je rigolais.

_Tu peux rire t'es pareille que moi. Dit-il hargneux

A ma grande honte il n'avait pas tord, mon ventre aussi gargouillais. Je rougis aussi. Tata, elle semblait ravi d'avoir deux ventre sur patte pour le dîné.

Dorian et moi avons fait honneur à la cuisine de tata. Nous nous sommes même battu pour avoir les dernières frites. J'ai aidé tata à débarrasser la vaisselle. Dorian aussi, même si c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le faisait de sa vie.

Après il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre. J'étais entrain de me changer.

_Hé mais sa va pas, sort de la tout de suite !

Dorian haussa un sourcil, narquois.

_Calliope, t'es pas la première fille que je vois a moitié nu et crois moi tu n'es pas la plus joli.

_C'est pas une raison.

J'enfilais rapidement un débardeur. Dorian me dévisagea, enfin il dévisagea ma tenue.

_Pas étonnant que tu ais autant d'irritation avec se que tu portes.

_C'est quoi le problème avec mes vêtements ? Demandais-je méchamment.

_Ils n'y a pas de problème, a part qu'un vampire a la peau beaucoup plus fragile et sensible qu'un humain. On ne peut porter que des étoffes douce et noble.

_Ah ok.

Je me sentais un peu bête, moi qui pensais qu'il allait critiquer mon style vestimentaire. Je m'installais sur mon lit. Dorian s'assit sur la chaise de mon bureau.

_Alors, je suis un vampire mais grosso modo sa va changer quoi ? Je vais me mettre à attaquer tout ceux que je croise pour les vider de leur sang.

Dorian se prit la tête et se mit a rire.

_Non mais tu crois quoi, on est pas dans un de tes films moldu.

_Ça ne marche pas comme ça ?

_Non. Tu ne vas boire le sang que d'une personne pour le reste de ta vie. C'est ce qu'on appelle le calice. Chaque vampire a son calice, tu ne le choisis pas, c'est le destin qui choisi pour toi.

_Ok explique moi comment ça marche.

_Alors pour commencer normalement ce que je vais te dire tu devrais le savoir depuis ton enfance. Mais comme tu es orpheline on m'a envoyé pour tout t'expliquer. Quand on est enfant on est comme n'importe quel enfant sorcier. C'est seulement à partir de notre vingtième anniversaire qu'on commence a changé. C'est ce qu'on appelle la transition. On devient plus fort, plus rapide, nos sens se développe. Et on se met à avoir toujours faim.

_Oui j'avais remarquer mais même si je mange ça ne change rien.

_C'est parce que ton corps réclame autre chose que de la simple nourriture. Notre organisme a besoin du sang de notre calice pour fonctionner.

_Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand on a pas de calice.

_On mange, tu vas te mettre à manger n'importe quoi du moment que c'est gras et hyper protéiné. Mais ça n'a pas de égout et au final tu deviens de plus en plus faible.

_Mais alors faut que je me dépêche de me trouver un calice.

_Pas de précipitation. Ton corps peut résister longtemps à la faim temps que tu n'as pas trouvé ton calice. Et puis tu n'as pas encore de marque.

_Une marque ?

_Oui c'est ce qui indique que ta transformation est finie. Tu ne peux pas prendre de calice tant qu'elle n'est pas apparut. Une fois qu'elle et là et que tu as trouvé ton calice tu dois boire a son cou et lui faire boire un peu de ton sang.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour qu'il guérisse plus vite. Ton sang l'empêchera de mourir quand tu te nourriras.

_Ok donc je dois crever de faim jusqu'à ce que j'ai une marque qui apparaisse et après je pourrais vampiriser une innocente personne. Chouette. Mais au faite il est ou ton calice.

Un sourire suffisant étira les traits de Dorian.

_Je ne peux pas me permettre de boire sur n'importe qui, je ne voudrais pas souiller un si beau corps. Alors mon calice c'est moi.

_Quoi mais c'est possible ?

_Oui, c'est rare mais ça arrive quand le vampire est profondément narcissique. Et j'aime mon corps, en même temps qui ne l'aimerait pas.

Je rigolais franchement. C'est incroyable, ce type avait une opinion tellement haute de lui-même qu'il était devenu son propre calice.

_Comment on reconnaît son calice.

_C'est simple, tu reconnais ton calice parce que tu as envie de le mordre.

_Mais c'est pas pareil que quand tu dis qu'on a envie de sang ?

_Non c'est différent. Le sang pourrait provenir de n'importe qui quand tu as envie de sang. Mais quand tu veux mordre quelqu'un c'est que tu as fini ta transformation et que tu as besoin de son sang a lui.

Je baissai les yeux et triturais mes doigts. Merde alors, j'avais eu envie de mordre Sirius et j'étais quasiment sur que ce n'était pas juste une envie perverse, dû à la situation.

_Calliope ne me dit pas que tu as eu envie de mordre ?!

Je hochais la tête.

_Putain de merde.

Je relevais la tête.

_C'est si horrible que ça ?

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Tu as trouvé ton calice félicitation, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle.

_Et la mauvaise ?

_La mauvaise c'est que tu ne peux pas te nourrir sur lui avant que ta marque n'apparaisse.

_C'est vraiment obligé ?

_Calliope tu ne comprends pas bien la situation, si tu bois avant que ta transformation ne s'achève tu vas mourir.

Je réprimais un haut le cœur. Mourir n'était pas mais alors pas du tout dans mes projets.

_Qui c'est ? Tu risque de le croise souvent ?

_C'est un ami, on se voit surtout pour…

Je rougis comme une idiote.

_Pour…Oh je vois, bon c'est bien, au moins il n'y aura pas de soucis cotés possessivité.

_Possessivité ?

_Ba oui le vampire est très possessif envers son calice. La plupart du temps le calice finit par devenir le compagnon du vampire.

_Quoi ? Mais je ne l'aime pas, on couche juste ensemble.

_Croit moi, tu vas finir par l'aimer. Comment crois-tu que l'espèce peut perduré sans ça. En général le destin donne comme calice l'âme sœur du vampire.

_T'en a d'autre des surprise comme ça ?

_Oui tes yeux vont devenir rouge, mais je t'apprendrais a contrôlé la couleur pour que ça ne se voit pas. Et je vais devoir te surveiller pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas de connerie.

_C'est bon je vais me contrôler. Je ne l'ai pas mordu, alors que j'en avais envie.

_Oh non tu ne te contrôleras pas. Plus le temps va passer et plus tu vas avoir envie de la mordre, ça va devenir une obsession.

_Et la transformation elle dure combien de temps ?

_Ça dépend du vampire. Tu es déjà bien avancé alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi que tu as vingt ans. Je dirais dans deux ou trois semaines.

_Chouette.

Après ça on a tout les deux été dormir. Je me levais tôt le lendemain et je devais assurer.

La semaine qui suivit l'arriver de Dorian dans ma vie fut horrible. J'étais de plus en plus fatigué. Dorian m'apportait tout le temps à manger pendant mon service. Et il avait donné quelque recette ultra calorique a tata Moira pour m'aider a tenir le coup. Mes sens ne bougèrent plus beaucoup, mais c'est ma force qui se mit à croître. Je cassais les choses sans le vouloir. Heureusement Dorian était là pour m'apprendre à me contrôler. J'avais du mal à me retenir d'aller voir Sirius. J'avais envie de lui, que ce soit de son corps ou de son sang. Parfois je prenais la direction de son immeuble, Dorian m'empêchait d'y aller. Il m'empechait aussi de répondre au message que me laissait Sirius. Ou encore de parler de mon état a Lily.

J'avais finalement eu le droit d'en parler à ma meilleure amie. Elle avait très bien réagi, au faite que j'étais un monstre. Elle trouvait ça très cool même, à condition que je ne tente pas de lui piquer son James. Je la rassurais sur se point.

Elle avait crié un ''JE LE SAVAIS !'' tonitruant quand je lui avait dit que Sirius était mon calice. Je lui avais demandé de se taire et de ne rien dire. Dorian avait boudé parce qu'il n'approuvait pas que j'ai dit toute la vérité a Lily.

Je me réveillais, on était dimanche. J'avais dormi comme un bébé. Dorian m'avait emmener faire du shopping, j'avais des draps en soie, et plein de vêtements agréable au touché d'un vampire.

Je descendis en suivant la douce odeur de toast, bacon et œuf brouillé. Je mangeais encore comme quatre, tata Moira ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle émit une exclamation de surprise.

_Calliope tes yeux !

J'allais voir dans la salle de bain, mes yeux bleus avaient viré au rouge écarlate. C'était carrément bizarre. Ça me donnait un air mauvais mais en même temps je ne trouvais pas que ça faisait moche. En tout cas mes yeux faisaient ressortir le brun de mes cheveux. Le reflet de Dorian apparut à ma droite.

_La leçon du jours portera donc sur comment cacher tes yeux.

_Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes vrais yeux.

_Oui ça te demandera des efforts pour contrôler leur pigmentation. Par contre quand tu auras faim ou que tu seras très excité tu n'arriveras pas a les garder bleu.

_Tant que je ne me promène pas avec des yeux rouge ça me va. Imagine un peu comment réagirai les enfants en me voyant.

A la fin de la journée je savais cacher le rouge de mes pupilles. Dorian était fier de moi. Bien sur il ne me ledit pas mais j'avais juste a le voir pavaner pour savoir qu'il était content que j'apprenne aussi vite. Ça montrait quel prof extraordinaire il était.

Lily m'invita à venir passer la voir le samedi soir. On était mercredi. Je devais m'occuper d'un enfant malade, il avait chopé la varicelle, mais pas une petite version. Non lui il avait des éruption cutané monstrueuse et mon devoir consistait a l'empêcher de se gratter. Sinon il aurait des cratères gros comme des petits poids.

J'étais donc occupé à courir après un petit garçon dans une chambre. J'arrivais à l'attraper, comme quoi ça a ses avantages d'être un vampire et d'avoir une super vitesse. Je ceinturais l'affreux petit garçon. Il me mit des coups de pieds, mais je tins bon et lui attrapais les deux bras. Autant dire que c'est dur de se gratter quand on n'a pas ses mains de libre.

_On dirait que tu t'amuses bien. Me dit une voix sarcastique.

Je me tournais pour voir Lily qui me contemplait depuis la porte.

_Pitié, si jamais tu as un enfant, oublie moi pour le rôle de la marraine.

_Ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas tomber enceinte avant d'avoir fini mes études. Tu risques d'être l'heureuse propriétaire d'un gamin avant moi.

Je baissais les yeux vers le morveux que je tenais toujours. Il continuait à me donner des coups. Je relevais la tête et regardais Lily désabusé.

_Non merci je passe mon tour.

_Ah bon ? Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que toi et Sirius vous étiez bien parti pour toute la vie.

Une onde de chaleur me traversa au nom de Sirius.

_Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi on n'est pas amoureux.

_Non c'est juste la personne avec qui tu vas passer le restant de tes jours et avec qui tu couches comme une folle depuis longtemps sans rien dire à ta meilleure amie. Dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Elle avait assez mal prit le fait je lui cache que Sirius était mon sex friends ou mon sex toys tout dépend du point de vu.

_Lily voyons il y a des oreilles chastes ici. Dis-je en désignant le garnement qui avait arrêté de se débattre et qui nous écoutait attentivement. Et puis Sirius et moi c'est compliqué. On ne s'aime pas mais il m'appartient.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. D'où ça sortait ça ? Depuis quand Sirius était devenu ma propriété ?

Lily m'adressa un sourire goguenard.

_Tu vois…bon j'arrête de te déranger, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir samedi soir. James va voir un match de Quidditch avec ses potes. On pourrait se faire une soirée toute les deux, ça te ferait du bien.

Je réfléchi un peu. C'est vrai que depuis que Dorian m'appris que j'étais un vampire je ne suis pas vraiment sorti. Et puis si Lily est la je ne risque rien.

_Ok je viendrai après le boulot, vers…19h. Prépare la dose de bouf malsaine.

_Pas de soucis. Tu sais que pas mal de fille te détesterais. Tu manges comme un porc et tu ne prends pas un gramme.

Lily m'adressa un signe de la main et elle parti. Je reportais mon attention sur le petit galopin. Il m'adressa un sourire innocent, je le scrutais. Le petit salaud il avait trouver le moyen de se gratter en utilisant les boutons de mon uniforme.

Je lui adressais un sourire carnassier et je laissais mes yeux virer au rouge.

_Maintenant tu vas aller t'allonger sur ton lit et tu vas arrêter de te gratter c'est clair ?

_Ouii.

Décidément il y avait plus qu'un avantage à être un vampire, si on met de coté le sang et les histoires d'âme sœur.

Je ne parlais pas tout de suite de ma prochaine sortie à Dorian. On s'entendait bien mais je savais qu'il risquait de vouloir m'accompagner chez Lily. Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et ne me faisait pas confiance. En même temps moi aussi j'avais tendance à ne pas me faire confiance.

Le vendredi soir je venais juste de finir mon service quand Dorian déboula. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas s'être éloigné depuis que j'avais fait un malaise, vers deux heures. Il avait dans la main un sandwich au rosbif avec plus de rosbif que de pain. Le tout était agrémenté d'une sauce bien grasse et de tranche de fromage.

A une époque j'aurais refuser net de le manger mais c'est dernier temps j'avale tout ce qui est comestible sans faire de chichi. Le sandwich de Dorian fut expédier en deux minutes top chrono.

_Dorian tu pourrais regarder ce que j'ai dans le dos. Y a un truc qui me fait mal depuis tout à l'heure. Dis-je en relevant le bas de mon T-shirt. Dorian examina mon dos puis passa une main précautionneuse dessus.

_Aïe !

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ta marque commence à apparaître.

_Sérieux ?!

J'essayais de me contorsionner pour la voir.

_Elle ressemble a quoi ?

_Difficile à dire elle n'est pas complète. Mais tu vas arrêter de te tortiller oui ?

Il me donna une petite tape sur les fesses pour que je me tienne immobile.

_Hé bien je vois qu'il y en a qui se font plaisir.

Je me retournais pour voir Heath. Il regardait Dorian comme un collectionneur regarderait une pièce rare.

_Heath c'est pas ce que tu crois. Y a rien entre moi et ce type. C'est juste un ami.

Heath haussa les sourcils. Dorian le dévisageait.

_Elle a raison, je ne pourrais jamais couché avec elle. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour pouvoir toucher mon corps. Toi par contre je veux bien te laisser faire.

Je dévisageais Dorian. Impossible il m'avait dit qu'il avait couché avec des filles.

_Dorian t'es gay ?!

_Le terme exact est bi sexuel quoi que dans mon cas c'est plus une histoire de beauté qu'autre chose. Je ne fais pas de discrimination, je prends tout ceux que je juge digne de moi.

Il se mit à tourner autour d'Heath comme un lion en cage. Le pauvre Heath ne savait plus ou se mettre. Lui d'habitude si exubérant, la on aurait dit une vierge effaroucher. Finalement il se tourna vers moi.

_Mon chou tu ne me présente pas ton ami.

_Euh si Dorian voici mon ami Heath. Heath je te présente Dorian un…

_Cousin. On peut dire qu'on est cousin un Cali ?

_Plus ou moins.

_On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un verre un de ses quatre Heath.

_Ouais sa a peu être bien.

Je profitais de l'occasion. Désolé Heath de te sacrifier ainsi pour pouvoir me débarrasser de lui. J'aimais bien Dorian franchement, il était sympa une fois qu'on s'habitus a son narcissisme. J'vais même fini par le considérer comme un membre de ma famille. Très éloigné le membre de la famille. Mais le supporter tout le temps c'était chiant. J'avais envie de sortir de voir du monde.

_Tiens pourquoi vous n'iriez pas le prendre ce soir ce verre. En plus sa tombe bien je dois allez chez Lily donc tu es libres…

Dorian se tourna vers moi me regard sombre.

_Je viens.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester.

_N'essaye même pas. Tu veux aller voir ton ami pas de problème mais c'est avec moi. Sinon tu ne netterras pas un pied dehors.

Je poussais un soupire décourager.

_Ok a lundi Heath.

Heath me dis au revoir. Dorian lui sera la main.

_J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Heath. Dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Je vis Heath rougir comme une tomate. Le pauvre, il venait de s'embarquer dans une drôle d'affaire et le pire c'est qu'il ne le savait même pas.

On arriva devant la porte de Lily. Aucun de nous n'avais parlé durant le trajet. En plus il avait plu comme tout et Dorian et moi étions trempé jusqu'au os. Lily vint nous ouvrir.

_Calliope je suis trop contente que tu sois…là. Me dit-elle en faisant une pause quand elle avait remarqué Dorian.

_Désolé, il voulait absolument venir.

_Pas grave. Entrez.

Lily nous apporta des serviettes. Je m'essuyais puis lançais un sort de séchage a mes vêtements. Lily nous emmena plusieurs petites choses à grignoter. Dorian et moi nous jetâmes dessus. En un rien de temps tout était fini.

Nous discutions depuis plus d'une heure quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je regardais bêtement James rentrer dans l'appartement. Il se secoua pour se débarrasser de l'eau.

_Oh Cali c'est toi.

Il me disait autre chose mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur Sirius. Il venait de passer la porte, une main dans les cheveux pour se remettre en place. Une goutte d'eau coulait le long de sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans son cou. Je sentis ma bouche s'assécher. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, mon estomac fit une brusque embarder contre mes autres organes. Dorian se leva et posa une main sur mon épaule.

_Ma puce tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ? Me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour saisir la menace sous jacente.

_Bien sur. Dorian je te présente James le petit ami de Lily et Sirius son meilleur ami. James Sirius je vous présente Dorian.

Je n'en dit pas plus, insinuer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Dorian, devant Sirius me faisait déjà mal, alors je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était mon petit ami même si c'était faux. Dorian avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour justifier sa main autour de ma taille.

Parce que seul sa main qui me broyait les cotes me permettait de ne pas me jeter sur Sirius. Ça et le fait que Dorian me retenait littéralement.

Moi qui avais cru que je pouvais me contrôler sans son aide. Je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

_Bien on va vous laissez, hein mon cœur ? Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter Moira.

J'eu du mal a acquiescer. Les choses devinrent infernales pour moi quand Sirius retira son manteau. L'eau avait traversé ses vêtements et le mouillait comme une seconde peau. Rajouter un ça un James a coté de la plaque qui insistait pour qu'on reste et vous aurez une vampire sur des charbon ardent.

Dorian fini par nous sortir tout les deux de là. Même si il frôla le manque de politesse pour y parvenir. Moi j'étais trop concentrer a rester immobile pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et a enfoncer mes ongles dans ma peau. Et a garder des yeux normale.

Dorian avait a peine claqué la porte qu'il transplanait jusque chez moi. Pendant deux semaines il avait réaménagé la cave. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. En tout cas pas avant de me retrouver enfermer dedans et priver de baguette.

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau savait qu'il avait raison de m'enfermer. Je serais retourné chez Lily et je serais sans doute morte. Mais mon moi logique étais au abonné absent. Au lieu de ça je fracassais tout ce qui était possible. Maudissait Dorian de mille et une façon.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir passer un temps infiniment long dans le noir que Dorian revint me chercher. J'avais fini ma crise de folie et j'étais prostrée comme une misérable parterre. A pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que c'était horrible.

Je lui dis des choses incohérentes. Je me souviens juste lui avoir dit que je ne pouvais plus continué comme ça. Qu je préférais mourir et que je mourrais de faim. Il me garda dans ses bras et me berça contre lui.

Je me laissais faire. Dans l'état où j'étais je n'aurai même pas pu repousser un moucheron. Et puis ça me faisait du bien de me laisser aller.

Tata Moira fini par nous rejoindre. Elle avait vidé tout le frigo pour me préparer une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Je mangeais tout et allait dormir.

Dorian me réveilla le lendemain et m'aida a m'habillé.

_Ta marque a encore grandi. Si ça continu dans une semaine elle sera finie. Me dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Je ne lui dis pas que ça n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Mais il devait s'en douter. Reprendre le travail m'aida à me sortir de mon choc post visuel de Sirius. J'avais toujours adoré soigné les gens. Les soigné m'aidait a me soigner moi-même, bizarre hein ?

Le docteur Michels nous prit moi et Heath a part. On était bientôt à la fin de notre stage.

_Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais très contente de votre travail à tout les deux. Je vous ai mis une bonne appréciation et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans un an pour votre internat.

Heath et moi avions sauté de joie. Nous avions réussi notre stage. On sauta dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dorian arriva peu de temps après. Accompagné d'un casse croûte. Heath avait pris l'habitude de le voir m'apporter des repas. C'était plus facile maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de Dorian.

En vrai gentleman il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mes crises de boulimie. Dorian le draguait toujours ostensiblement. Tout en gardant un œil sur moi. Il me surveillait pou s'assurer que je n'aille pas voir Sirius ou que je ne joue pas avec un scalpel.

Je rentrais se soir là un peu plus heureuse qu'avant. Tata Moira nous prépara un festin pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Elle était heureuse que mon stage se soit bien passé.

Lorsque je me couchais, je regardais attentivement ma marque. Elle s'étirait sur tout mon dos, tracé sanguinolent pas tout a fait fini. J'arrivais a distingué une fleur. Comme je n'étais pas une experte en fleur je ne savais pas vraiment quelle fleur c'était. Je savais juste qu'elle était bientôt finie.

J'avais peur qu'elle ne se finisse pas a temps. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre un rythme normal. Même en me gavant de nourriture. Je fini par m'endormir. Je dormi mal, encore. Mes rêves étaient peuplés d'un homme aux cheveux noir court un peu bouclé avec des yeux gris magnifique.

J'eu du mal a sortir du lit. On était samedi, le dernier jour de stage. Je me traînais misérablement jusqu'a la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la grippe tellement j'étais courbaturer de partout. Je marchais comme une vieille et je n'arrivais pas a manger, même en y mettant la meilleure volonté du monde. La nourriture avait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche et j'avais une envie tenace de vomir.

J'arrivais au travail, Heath et le docteur Michels voulurent me renvoyer chez moi mais j'insistais pour travailler. Si je ne pouvais plus faire ce qui me passionnait j'allais finir par devenir folle.

_Miss Lénox.

Je me retournais, c'était l'une des infirmières.

_Il y a un patient chambre huit, il est blesser au bras. Vous pouvez vous en occupé ?

_Bien sur.

J'allais là ou l'infirmière m'avait dit d'aller, un kit de suture a la main.

_James ?

Je regardais James effaré. Il m'adressa un sourire contrit et me montra son bras. Un bout de verre y était méchamment planté.

_Accident pendant l'entraînement. J'ai voulu courir sur un sol geler. Résultat j'ai déraper et je me suis pris la fenêtre.

_Ok donne moi ton bras je vais te recoudre.

Je lui pris doucement la main. Il avait plusieurs morceaux de verre et plusieurs entailles. Je commençais par enlever tout le verre et je désinfectais les plaies avant de le recoudre.

_On n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler la semaine dernière. Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami. Il est canon.

J'avais fini. Il ne me restait plus qu'un point de suture. Je poussais un soupire.

_Dorian n'est pas mon petit ami James. C'est une sorte de cousin qui aime bien faire des blagues de mauvais goût.

_Ah bon pourtant ça aurait expliqué pourquoi tu ne réponds pas a mes messages. Me dit une voix bien connue.

Je me figeais. Merde, de chez merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que je tombe sur lui.

Je me retournais pour voir Sirius appuyer contre la porte. Il me dévisageait fixement. Je me noyais un instant dans ses yeux couleurs d'orage. Merde où était Dorian quand on avait besoin de lui.

_Bon j'ai fini. Je vais te laisser. Essaye de ne pas courir sur une plaque de verglas la prochaine fois.

James hocha la tête. Les calmants l'avaient légèrement assommé. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas relevé la remarque de Sirius.

Je me levais et commençais à sortir. Sirius fit mine de m'attraper par le bras. Mais je l'esquivais, je me mis à marcher a une vitesse surprenante pour une personne qui n'avait plus d'énergie.

_Calliope attend.

Je tournais la tête pour voir que Sirius me suivait. Non mais c'est pas vrai. J'étais maudite. J'avais eu un mal de chien pour quitter la chambre, alors je n'allais pas pouvoir résister si en plus il me suivait.

Je commençais à perdre du terrain. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et Sirius avait de grande jambe. Il finit pas me rattraper. Il me fit rentrer dans la salle la plus proche pour qu'on ait plus d'intimité. C'était une salle d'examen. J'entendis je verrou s'enclencher. Merde j'étais faite comme un rat. Impossible de sortir de la salle sans passer devant lui.

Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille. Sirius s'approcha.

_Cali…pourquoi est ce que tu n'es plus venu me voir depuis la dernière fois.

Sa voix était douce, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me caressait. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Bon dieu. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Et lui aussi, je pouvais le sentir. Il s'approcha de moi encore. Son odeur m'enveloppa et je me sentis vaciller contre le mur. Lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sapait mes dernières forces.

_Cali…

Je relevais la tête. Sirius eu un hoquet de surprise. Je savais ce qu'il voyait. Une fille pale avec des yeux rouge qui ressemblait vaguement a la fille qu'il connaissait.

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne couche plus avec toi. Voila la raison. Je suis un vampire. Tu ferais mieux de dégager tout de suite avant que je ne t'attaque.

Je me mis par terre la tête entre les jambes. Je m'attendais a ce qu'il parte en courant. Mais Sirius n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Au lieu de ça il s'accroupit devant moi. Je poussais un gémissement misérable. Trop près il était vraiment trop près. Ma maîtrise commençait à voler en éclat.

Je finis par craquer. L'instant d'après je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendais. Sirius parut surpris mais il repris très vite le contrôle de la situation. Je le plaquais contre le mur puis m'allongeais sur lui. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps apaisants mes souffrances. Je comprenais ce qu'avais voulu dire Dorian par âmes sœur. J'avais besoin de Sirius pour vivre, pas seulement de son sang. J'avais déjà déboutonné sa chemise quand la porte vola en éclat.

Dorian pénétra dans la pièce furieux. Il se jeta sur moi et m'attrapa par le dos de mes vêtements.

Je me sentis soulever dans les airs.

_Lâche moi. Dis-je en me débattant comme une furie.

Sirius nous regardais bouche bée. Dorian venait de me ceinturer. Je me débattais autant que possible.

_Si c'est pas ton petit ami tu m'expliques pourquoi il fait une cirse de jalousie !

_Oh ta gueule si tu tiens a ce qu'elle meure il n'y a pas de soucis, continue comme ça. Moi j'essaye de la sauver. Répliqua Dorian acerbe.

J'avais réussi à me libérer en parti. Dorian ne me tenait plus que par un bras. J'arrivais à lui échapper. Il rattrapa un morceau de ma blouse et me projeta contre le mur. Il y eu un bruit de déchirure. Je regardais Dorian les yeux ouverts par le choc. L'air avait quitté mes poumons lorsque j'étais entré en contact avec le mur. Dorian regardait le morceau de chemise qui lui était resté entre les mains.

Une équipe de médecin, alerter par le bruit arriva. Je voulu me relever mais je reçu plusieurs sort. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais en entendant des voix. Mes yeux s'ouvrir sur une pièce blanche.

_Mon chou tu es réveillé ?

Je tournais la tête. Heath me regardait avec un grand sourire.

_Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

_Tu es resté évanoui plusieurs jours. Les médecins ont du t'envoyer trop de sort paralysant. Tu sais que t'as crée une sacrée pagaille.

_Ah bon ?

_Ouais ça a fait un sacré choc a tout l'hôpital de savoir que t'étais un vampire.

Il me pinça le bras.

_T'auras pu me le dire. Enfin bref de ce que j'ai compris t'allais faire une grosse bêtise avec ton Sirius chéri. Mais Dorian est arrivé et vous a séparé. Mais tu l'aurais mal prit. Vous avez complètement détruit une des salles d'examens en vous battant. Les médecins sont furax mais Michels et Dorian on réussi a les convaincre de te garder comme étudiante même si tu es un vampire.

_Tu me dois une sacrée fleur.

Je tournais pour voir Dorian qui me souriait depuis le pas de la porte.

_Sans moi tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

_Désolé, j'ai pété les plombs.

_Je sais Sirius m'a raconté ce qui c'était passer. Tu as résister autant que possible, c'est lui qui n'aurait pas du te poursuivre. D'ailleurs ça lui a fait un choc de savoir que vous aller passez votre vie ensemble. Mais on dirait qu'il s'adapte bien.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Sirius était au courant. Comme est ce que j'allais faire. Il n'est pas du genre exclusif dans ses relations. D'ailleurs ou est ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

_Il est à son école. Il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps à l'hôpital. Me dit Heath d'une voix calme. Ta tante est partie boire un café elle ne va pas tarder a rentrer.

On me laissa sortir le soir même. Tata Moira voulait que je rentre me reposer mais Dorian l'interrompis. Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

_Tu devrais aller voir Sirius.

_Mais c'est pas possible…je ne peux pas ave ma marque…

_Elle est complète. Elle s'est terminé pendant qu tu étais dans les vapes. Maintenant tu ne risques plus rien.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_Tu as bien mérité de prendre un bon repas. Et arrête d'hésité, je te l'ai dit il ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure par le fait d'être ton calice.

Je restais une minute hésitante, puis j'adressais un grand sourire à Dorian et tata Moira. Puis je partais en courant vers le quartier ou il habitait.

J'avais passé deux jour évanoui. Mon corps en avait profité pour se reposer. En fait je n'étais pas si affamé que ça. J'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps mais j'avais tellement tirer sur la corde a cause d mon stage que je m'étais épuisé plus vite que prévu.

J'arrivais devant son immeuble essouffler. Une dame âgée me regarda bizarrement. Elle tint la porte ouverte. J'entrais et montais au deuxième étage. J'avais le cœur qui battait comme un dératé, les mains moite et tremblante.

Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter. Et si il ne voulait pas de moi ? Il me trouvait peu être monstrueuse ? Je fis taire mes angoisses. J'étais arrivé devant sa porte. Je pris une grande inspiration, rassemblait mon courage et frappais à la porte.

Personne ne me répondit, je frappais une nouvelle fois. Au bout de cinq minutes je me rendis à l'évidence. Sirius n'était pas là. C'était bien ma veine, se taper un sprint pour rien. Il était peu être sorti voir une autre fille. Une bouffé de rage m'envahi à cette pensée. Si jamais une seule fille osait poser la main sur lui, je la découperais en rondelle, je la torturerais et je la tuerais. Et ensuite je la ferais revenir à la vie pour pouvoir la tuer de nouveau.

Je sortais de l'immeuble, découragée. Je regardais ma montre. Il était a peine dix neuf heure trente. L'appartement de Lily n'était pas très loin, j'avais bien envie de rendre une petite visite a ma meilleure amie pour me plaindre de ma malchance.

En deux minutes j'étais chez Lily. Elle était ravi de voir que j'avais fini par me réveillais et que j'avais une meilleure mine que quand elle était venu me voir. Elle m'installa dans le salon et me servit tout de suite a mangé. Ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'adore ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprend.

_Alors comme ça tu es passé voir Sirius mais il n'était pas là. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Me dit-elle en se marrant.

La saloperie. Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle m'avait expliqué le principe de cet objet moldu mais je n'avais jamais réussi à me faire à son utilisation. Pourtant Lily avait insisté pur que j'en ai un. Le pauvre objet avait fini balancer contre un mur parce que j'étais frustrée de ne pas réussir a le faire fonctionner. Lily n'avait plus insisté.

_Ha James.

Elle eut un grand sourire amoureux en disant son prénom.

_Hum ok, pas de soucis.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda les lèvres frémissantes.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je un brin bougon.

Cette fois ci elle éclata de rire pour de bon. Je dus attendre quelle finisse de rire.

_C'était James, il dit qu'avec Sirius ils sont passé te voir a l'hôpital mais que tu étais parti. Du coup James ramène Sirius à la maison pour lui remonter le moral. C'est assez drôle vous vouliez tout les deux vous voir mais vous vous êtes loupé.

_Attend Sirius débarque ?

_Oui.

_Merde c'est pas bon ! Faut que j'y aille.

Je me levais et commençais à récupérer mes affaires. Je courais partout comme une hystérique.

_Attend Cali, pourquoi tu dois t'en aller. Tu voulais le voir non ? Alors reste tranquille le temps qu'il arrive.

_Lily…j'adorerais rester, je te jure. Mais si jamais je vois Sirius maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et on va rebaptiser ton appartement.

Elle me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Je haussais les sourcils, elle fini par comprendre ce que j'entendais par baptiser son appart.

_Oh…vite dépêche toi !

Lily couru me chercher mon manteau. Elle me poussa vers la porte. Je l'ouvrais en grand, j'allais limite me jeter dehors mais je me retrouvais bloquer par un corps. Je me reculais en me tenant le nez.

_Aïe.

_T'as l'air pressé de te sauver Cali ? Pour quelqu'un qui était dans les vapes, je te trouve bien énergique.

Je levais la tête pour voir le sourire goguenard de James. Derrière lui se tenais Sirius, il me dévisageait étonné de voir que je cherchais à m'enfuir. Encore. Je me retournais pour adresser un regard implorant à Lily. Cette dernière jura et attrapa James par le col pour le tirer violement a l'intérieur.

Je la sentis me pousser et la porte claqua dans mon dos. Le bruit du verrou résonna dans le silence. Je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_Mais Lily pourquoi est ce que tu les as flanqué a la porte ?

_Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant je n'ai pas envie qu'il couche partout dans notre appart.

Je me sentis rougir, merde je n'étais pas la seule à les avoir entendu. Sirius aussi avait prit quelque couleur.

_Euh…je vois que tu t'es rétabli.

Je hochais la tête en continuant à le dévorer du regard. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité.

_Dorian m'a raconté…pour cette histoire de…vampire et de calice.

Mince, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, en plein couloir. Mais ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée.

_Je…je ferais mieux d'y aller…

Une main me saisi la poignet.

_Depuis quand tu te comportes comme une Serpentard ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

_Je ne fuis pas. C'est juste qu'un couloir ce n'est pas top pour parler.

Un éclat de rire me répondit. Sa poigne se transforma en une douce caresse. Il transplana et je me retrouvais debout dans un couloir. Sirius me lâcha pour sortir ses clefs. Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer.

Je me retrouvais va savoir comment plaquer contre un mur. Sirius embrassait mon cou.

_Sirius attend…tu…si tu continus je vais finir par te…mordre.

_Je sais. Dorian m'a tout expliqué. La façon dont tu feras de moi ton calice. Il m'a aussi dit que j'allais adorer ta morsure.

Il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases en me mordillant. Je commençais carrément à perdre pied. Et pas qu'au sens figuré. Mes jambes tremblaient et je me sentais glisser le long du mur. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber c'était les bras de Sirius qui me maintenait plaquée contre lui.

_Oui mais tu dois savoir que si jamais je fais de toi mon calice, tu pourras plus coucher avec d'autre fille.

Je le sentis se stopper, son souffle était brûlant contre ma peau. Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_C'est pas un problème. Depuis qu'on a commencé a se voir je ne couche plus avec d'autre fille.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand et l'air fuir mes poumons. J'avais bien entendu ? Sirius n'avais eu que moi depuis plus d'un an ? Cette fois ces bras ne suffirent pas à me retenir et je m'affalais au sol.

_Je…je ne comprends pas. On n'avait dit pas de sentiment. Je croyais que tu voyais d'autre fille.

Il secoua la tête.

_Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec d'autre fille, alors que tu me plaisais.

Il sourit en regardant la tête que je faisais.

_A ton avis pourquoi Lily et James n'ont pas renoncer a nous mettre ensemble. Ils savaient tout les deux que j'avais un faible pour toi.

_Mais quand on discutait tu disais que ça ne t'intéressais pas !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_C'est parce que toi tu ne voulais pas. Tu me vois dire lors d'un rendez vous arranger que j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi. Alors que tu venais juste de dire que tu ne voulais pas avoir de relation sérieuse.

_Je…

Merde, il avait raison. Dès que Lily et James avaient commencer a jouer les cupidons, j'avais tout de suite dis que je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'avoir un copain.

_Merde.

Sirius se mit à rigoler. Il me prit la main et me releva. Il m'emmena vers le lit.

_Allez viens, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'être nourri.

_Pas que nourri.

Je me blottis contre lui.

_J'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais je n'eu pas la force de patienter après ça. Les préliminaires furent expédiés en trente seconde. J'avais arraché tous les vêtements de Sirius, sauf son jean. J'éprouvais une joie sadique en le faisant. C'était ma vengeance pour le nombre de culotte qu'il avait déchiré.

Une fois qu j'eu fini de le déshabiller, je l'aidais a faire de même pour moi. Je savais qu'il voulait prendre son temps mais moi j'en étais incapable. J'avais attendu ce moment trop longtemps.

Enfin ma petite culotte ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sirius était en moi et je me sentis bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je résistais le plus possible à l'envie de le mordre.

J'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux, m'offrant ainsi un espace dégagé sur sa nuque.

_Vas y, tu en meurs d'envie.

Bon ok je n'avais pas du être discrète. J'avais du fixer son cou et mes yeux avait du tourner au rouge. Je sentis mes canines s'allonger. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation. En plus maintenant je ne pouvais plus fermer la bouche sans me faire mal.

Je finis pas les plonger dans le cou de Sirius. Nous précipitant tout les deux à l'orgasme. Je gémis a défaut de pouvoir crier. C'était tellement bon.

Je bus à grande goulée. Je m'arrêtais quand je sentis Sirius s'avachir sur moi. Il était essoufflé et un peu pale. Je commençais a paniqué. Merde je lui avais pris trop de sang, et en plus il ne guérissait pas.

Sirius me fit un petit sourire.

_T'a oublier de me donner de ton sang.

Je le regardais pendant un instant en me demandant de quoi il voulait parler. Puis je percutais. Dorian m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je donne un peu de mon sang à Sirius pour qu'il guérisse plus vite.

Me m'entaillais le poigné avec mes canines et le présentait devant sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit et bu une petite gorgé.

_Beurk c'est pas top comme boisson énergisante.

Je regardais la trace de morsure à son cou disparaître. Ma blessure aussi se refermait a vu d'œil.

Je m'allongeais à coté de mon calice. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

_Tu vas rester dormir hein ?

Je souris contre son torse.

_Oui, maintenant tu vas voir du mal a te débarrasser de moi.

Il me regarda et haussa les épaules.

_Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'y faire.

**N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir Dorian et Heath ne formeront pas un couple. Ils ont pris un verre ensemble mais il faut être assez spécial pour supporter Dorian. Donc Heath n'a pas donné suite. Tata Moira a emménager dans une nouvelle maison vu que Calliope vit chez Sirius.**


End file.
